The New Breed
It was first applied, unofficially, to specific wrestlers after the July 4, 2006, episode of ECW on Sci Fi when Paul Heyman -- head of the original ECW and acting "ECW representative" -- turned on Rob Van Dam and the other "ECW originals" to align himself with Big Show and other wrestlers not connected to the original ECW. Among the newer stars specifically were Mike Knox and Test, who were engaged in a feud with original ECW wrestlers Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman in what many considered a personification of "Old ECW vs New." Throughout this time the teaming of Heyman, The Big Show, Knox, Test, Heyman's guards and eventually then-heel, Hardcore Holly were referred to as "The New Breed" while Van Dam, Dreamer, Sabu, and Sandman were called "ECW Originals" by commentators. These groups battled throughout 2006 until Heyman was sent home and The Big Show lost the title and left due to multiple injuries. On January 30, 2007, Vince McMahon appeared on ECW on Sci Fi to, in storyline, take a more hands-on role in running the brand. In doing so he took stock of the roster, showing disdain for wrestlers that were a part of the original ECW -- or ECW Originals -- saying they weren't the type of wrestlers he wanted representing his ECW. While degrading the Originals, McMahon simultaneously showed appreciation for newer wrestlers. That night he called Marcus Cor Von "a breath of fresh air", and brought Elijah Burke to the ring, calling him "the future of ECW", prompting a squadron of Originals to attack Burke, leaving him lying in the ring. The next week more members of The New Breed were revealed. Joining Burke and Cor Von were Matt Striker and Kevin Thorn with his valet Ariel. Together they started a feud with the ECW Originals. The New Breed was defeated by the ECW Originals at WrestleMania 23 in a 8 man tag match, but on the next Tuesday's ECW on Sci Fi, they defeated the ECW Originals in an extreme rules rematch. Around the same time as the WrestleMania match both the ECW Originals and New Breed began trying to recruit CM Punk to their groups, with Cor Von eventually telling Punk "You're with us, or against us". On the edition of ECW on Sci Fi Punk made his decision and joined the New Breed. The next week his presence brought about disruption in the group (due to Burke thinking Punk was over-stepping his bounds), and just two weeks after joining the New Breed, Punk (being sick of Burke's bossiness) betrayed the New Breed during a 8 Man Elimination Tag Match between the New Breed and the ECW Originals, which Punk was asked to sit out. During the match, Punk hit Burke with a kick to the back of the head costing the New Breed the match. Punk then hit the GTS on Burke after the match. WWE.com later revealed that CM Punk was no longer a part of the New Breed. On May 1, 2007, Thorn lost to CM Punk after being sent out by Burke. After the match, Thorn and Ariel quit the New Breed. That same night, Striker and Cor Von lost to the Major Brothers, a debuting tag team. After Striker was pinned, Burke screamed at Striker, creating tension between the two. The New Breed would then feud with the ECW Originals, CM Punk and the Majors Brothers at the same time. At One Night Stand, The New Breed lost to the team of Tommy Dreamer, The Sandman and CM Punk in a tables match. It was around this time that the New Breed would be phased out as a group, as Striker moved into a feud with The Boogeyman, and Cor Von took an extended leave of absence before being released from the company. Burke remained on ECW in a reduced capacity of singles competition until his release, while Thorn was sent to WWE's developmental territory, FCW, until his eventual release. Not including CM Punk, Matt Striker is the only former New Breed member, as of 2009, still with WWE as ECW's color commentator. Category:Tag Teams